A Shared Moonlight
by AvoidedCrisis
Summary: Love. It's beautiful isn't it? A shared thing between two people with similar interests in their hearts, it could bloom from anything. This is a short little tale that is in the making about an unlikely romance that brewed between an NPC in my DnD campaign and one of the players. It isn't canon in the slightest, fun nonetheless.


Passion; lips combining with the loud cheering of others in the background. The hat being the only other solace that they could take for this rather public private moment, shielding the others from a display that otherwise would have sparked jealousy in the crew. Granted, Sarissa had ways of creating her own type of scene when it came down to embarrassing Jade and spicing up the romantic turmoil. That wasn't the focus of this story. No, dear children, today we'll be focusing on the ship captain and her lovable mute, both lives have already become far more interesting than they were used to and only growing in interest by the single kiss that would ignite a rather /lustful/ display . . .

Their lips remained solidly against one another for a fervent moment, bodies slowly easing into one another as only minor pauses were made between the contact of their lips, each second only spawning a further desire in their hearts; creating an emotional fire that could only be extinguished by the other. Lucien's hands slipped onto Valmaia's sides, securing an easily escapable hold on the woman's armored sides before pulling her in as close as they could with all of this cloth providing a barrier to the skin below. Even from the otherside of the poorly crafted curtain, a pirate hat stolen from a foe long since defeated, plenty of their interactions were visible to the naked eye. Thankfully for those who shared a kiss on one of the most public platforms of the ship, other interesting and romantic ventures were afoot. After an eternity in the embrace of one another, in reality a minute of true euphoric release, Valmaia would take a few moments to recompose herself, taking advantage of the situation and staring longingly in the hetero-chromic eyes of her equal, unable to contain the smile that curled along her soft cyan lips which aroused one from Lucien as well. She felt happy, content. The crimson skinned mute felt the same, with his heart beating in an audible rhythm that followed the same tune as that which beat in the chest of his other. "Wow . . . " He'd mouth, slowly raising his hands from the sides of the woman until they were caressing the woman's cheek with the attached fingers of svelte design. Valmaia would blush, the affected area of teal skin shifting into a prominent indigo that meshed well with the rest of her skin; irresistible to Lucien's eyes. Even prettier than the sun that set on the ocean behind them, the radiant fingers of dusk pulling it down as the beautifully vibrant colors of the setting sun surrounded by an entourage of clouds that only served to enhance its beauty. A sight to behold for sure, though not nearly as bewitching as the features, however damaged, on Valmaia's face.

Slowly, the deck would clear of passengers. First were the other pair of lesbian lovebirds who were diviing up bowls of fruit rustled from the kitchen storeroom before retiring together in the crew quarters just below the main deck; the orc and undead would follow soon afterwards, moving to their respective quarters and choosing to sleep out the remainder of the night. A goblin nursed a bottle of rum on the starboard side of the deck, singing quiet shanties of a primordial being and being watched over by the celestial on board. Where did that leave Valmaia and Lucien? In the quarters of the captain, of course! Taking turns to change, as not to invade or progress too rapidly, they'd take separate turns in changing. Valmaia stripped first, abandoning her adventuring gear for more comfortable and loose linen that was left over from below deck. Slipping her arms through the small armholes, pulling it over her head before softly rapping her knuckles on the door, informing Lucien it was alright to come inside. His fingers closed around the mechanism that opened the door, pulling it lightly to open the door before peeking his head inside, his cheeks filling with an almost invisible blush as his eyes settled upon the sight of a flustered Valmaia who stood near the foot of the bed, without pants and sheepishly rubbing her arm. "Join me, won't you . . . ?" The cyan skinned tiefling would mutter towards the muted male, turning her head towards the ground in embarrassment. Without a second thought in his mind, gingerly closing the door behind him with his left foot before starting towards Valmaia, placing his hand upon the woman's chin before easing her head upwards until their gaze would meet once again. Their lips would close the gap between one another, pressing sweetly against the other in a flicker of passion and internal emotional drive.

Graceful fingers of a sweet cyan danced up the clothed sides of Lucien's body, hooking her digits on the tail of his shirt before leisurely raising it up and revealing more and more of his damaged physique below. Their kiss was broken momentarily for Valmaia to completely remove the shirt, taking advantage of the moment of breath and tossing loose articles of clothing haphazardly onto the large shelf of liquor that stood proudly in the corner of the room. She felt alive, heart racing inside of her chest, almost like it was threatening to burst out from inside and openly present itself to the other tiefling. A feeling reciprocated by the internal muscle of the crimson skinned mute, whose audible thump echoed throughout the small cabin. Was it love? Captain Val' would strip free from the final piece of her clothing, a linen shirt which was similar in style of Lucien's, dropping to the floor without a noise and allowing each piece of the woman to be ogled by multicolored eyes.

Rays of moonlight poured into the room from the small rectangular window that was positioned just above the bed, beaming onto the darkened complexion and accentuating each and every feature the slender figure held: tattoos of various seafaring designs, scars that told volumes of unspoken stories to the male without a voice; she was art and he the lowly critic. How could he have been this lucky? To be blessed with companionship, saved even when it put the others in danger? She was his everything now, one to protect and hold until his dying breath, which hopefully was a long while from now. Lucien took a step towards Valmaia, eyes trailing along the outline of her body with pure infatuation, making mental notes of each and every minor scratch or notable damage, each one only deepening the adoration he felt for the woman. To Lucien, these weren't flaws, they were the things that made Valmia the woman that she is. Each one beautiful in its own unique way.

Lucien so awed by the vision of beauty before him was locked in place, eyes the only piece that moved on his body as the captain with laden steps would inch her way towards the shirtless male, syncing their heartbeats into one constant and beautiful reminder. "Are you okay with . . . this?" Valmaia gestured towards herself, cheeks filling with a familiar indigo as she'd sheepishly turn her head. A hand would move up to cup Valmaia's cheek, thumb gently brushing over her lips as it eased it back up to meet with his blue green eyes, a reassuring smile curled onto his shapely lips. "Luci . . . ~" she cooed out, stormy-hued eyes glancing up at the soft features of his face. The distance between them was closed, toes scrunched up at the bottom of her feet to match up in height with the male before pressing her lips tenderly against his neck, planting soft kisses in a trail upwards before eventually settling on his lips. Arms slithered around his midsection, hands fastening their fingers onto his broad shoulders for support, letting out a small gasp of surprise as she found herself hoisted into the air by the once idle hands of Lucien. His ruby-hued digits gripped tightly onto Valmaia's thighs, raising her level to his waistline prior to moving towards the bed at a pace that gradually slowed once they drew nearer, savoring the sweetness of the moment. Each one that ticked by a reminder of how truly lucky they were to be enjoying this moment together.

Eventually, the bed would finally gain its use. Lucien easing the woman onto the bed with the care and grace of a grizzly bear in pursuit of honey, accidentally collapsing onto the naked figure and breaking the connection of lips. At first Valmaia found herself startled, gripping tightly onto the male for support, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in further. However, due to how the situation and expression of pure embarrassment that Lucien did his damndest to hide in her welcoming bosom, crimson colored cheeks changed to a maroon with eyes turned away to hide the shame which washed over him. Tension found itself diffused when soft chuckling escaped with the woman's breath, taking her left hand in preparation to run its fingers through the back of his auburn tresses. His body figuratively melted at the touch, leaning further into Valmaia's bosom as her hand would continue to rake through his rugged mane, slowing each time and stopping after the twelfth consecutive stroke, resting her hand on the back of his head. "This is nice . . . " The formidable, although cuddly captain would speak aloud, slightly raising her head to look at the male whose own rested on her chest; listening to the steady breaths and rhythmic beating of her heart. She couldn't help but smile at the sight, gingerly moving the hand back along his head which elected his attention be shown to her.

A brow was raised, only to return to a state of neutrality with the other as his eyes were met with one of the more beautiful sights of the night; a smile. Gods, she truly was an angel.

Radiant beams from the moon poured in from the window, illuminating the walls, the foot of their shared bed and most importantly one another. It was dim, though perfect to provide vision for all their hearts required to see. Granted, they had the ability to see in the dark regardless due to their tiefling genetics. Doesn't change the romance of it all . . . Lucien's body moved further onto the bed, tilting onto his side and slipping a hand into Valmaia's, creating a makeshift barrier that was the only thing keeping their bodies from being one with each other. From here, he'd give her a look of slight concern, eyebrow cocking above his left eye as his only source of vision, his eyes, would dart up and down her visible body, wondering if this truly was the direction they wished to continue on. Valmaia, with no other words than those about to be spoken physically, would break the connection of their hands and mend the gap which Lucien had created, nodding her head once before topping it off with a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. "I want this, in case we're not given another chance." words of reassurance were wise, though spoke true of their situation. Who knew if they'd ever be presented with another opportunity as golden as this! So, with that . . . /a kiss./

Lips met with lips, coming together like hands for prayer at a catholic monastery, although far more sinful with the addition of devil-like hands that groped at loose flesh below Valmaia's waistline, squeezing tenderly and with care as not to bring any harm to her. On the other side of the equation, our beloved captain would allow her fingers to trail downward on his back until they reached the waistband of his pants where an all too familiar scene would play out again. Fingers hooked themselves along the band, tugging it down with a leisure pace which brought a swift end to the kisses. Lucien rolled onto his back as to assist with the removal of the cloth prison, legs dangling in the air as they were pulled off and tossed towards a random corner of the room. It happened! Both were finally revealed to one another, bare chests and all other extremities exposed, and although blinded by the sheer intensity of the situation, there was still time to admire what the other had to physically offer. Storm-filled gaze trailed up from his bare feet, followed by an idling index which languidly trailed behind her vision. She admired the thickness of his legs, running the tip of her finger along a visible scar that ran down the side of and stopped just short of his ankle before moving it up once again until it nearly reached his hip. Lucien was flustered by the entire experience, propping himself up on his elbows to watch with a sheepish blush as Valmaia took control of the situation. His heart raced at every feeling that would shoot like an arrow through his body, the tickling sensation that aroused the hairs on his legs near the scar tissue and areas affected by the trailing upwards, all topped off with the arousal of a different piece of his anatomy as her hand drew closer and closer to it.

It was all building up to this momentous occasion, their hearts beating rapidly inside of their fleshy cages as Valmaia's hand teasingly inches its way towards the cutlass of ample proportions that drowsily honed itself to the attention of the other, rising slowly as far more /intimate/ thoughts would flood through the otherwise distracted mind of the crimson-fleshed tiefling. Upon first glance of Lucien's lance of love, one that stretched out a considerable length, Valmaia's lips would contort into a smirk. Curving up at the edges of one side, only slightly revealing the thoughts that polluted her mind. The sylphlike fingers of her hovering hand, stopped mere inches away from his membrum virile would extend both middle and index fingers to rest upon his upper thigh, the tips pushing against skin covered muscle anterior to pantomiming a slow ascent towards his member. Teasing in the waltz performed by her fingers, taking two steps forward and then a single step back, continuing on with the silly teasing for a minute or two before finally arriving at the chosen destination. Knuckles brushed against the warm phallus, it twitching in response as the two fingers would lightly press against the lower end of the shaft. Although completely content with her actions, the ones that led her here, completing actions with such a confident bravado which only served to mask the nervous wreck beneath the unnecessary mask. Despite what had been said, or unsaid in the case of Lucien, with a love that was requited, something about being in this situation made her equal parts happy and a complete mess on the emotional scale; Lucien simply had that effect on the captain. She wanted to give him the world! But, in a way, she already has . . . ; Valmaia was his world.

Pressure was removed from the lower parts of his manhood, fingers jumping upwards on his body with the grace of a dove, taking better care than Lucien when it came to which animal they took inspiration from. Her body slid further onto the bed, turning onto her side to face Lucien whose eyes followed her every motion, resting her head on the male's shoulder as the fingers would begin to glide across the visible canvas of his skin. "You have so many scars, Luci. So many stories that you don't even have the slightest clue about." the tips of her fingers traced along some of the more visible scar tissue that covered his chest, starting near his collarbone with a less prominent one that appeared jagged and without reason for the unique shape it created, following the trail down until there was nothing left to trace, resting on his abdomen. All while Lucien would brush a caring hand along her back, leaning his head against her own in a tender display of affection, simply living for the moment. It was peaceful, unlike any other experience in the last couple of days. "I . . . -" She goes to speak, pausing and tilting her head up slightly to look at Lucien whose attention was already completely to her. "I want you to know that I lo- ." Another pause, followed by flustered groans that were muffled as she'd bury her face in Lucien's chest, cheeks flushed with the adorable indigo coloring. He brought his hand up to the back of Valmaia's hair, slipping his lengthy digits into her hair and slowly beginning to comb through the well maintained head of hair in a pseudo-paternal manner. If he were able to, he'd be humming a soft tune that was reminiscent of the strings of a lute being plucked in an enchanting melody, since he can't, she'll have to cope with his touch instead. Hesitantly, she'd raise her head to speak once again, awakening the dormant hand that rest on Lucien's abdomen, bringing it to his face which she'd begin to gently caress the cheek of with the back of her hand. "Before I stop myself again, here it goes, I really really really like you. To the point of love ev-." Once again her speech was cut short, though not by the woman herself, no. This time, Lucien had the honors of that, pressing his lips onto Val's as a way to vocalize his own feelings. Needless to say, she was perfectly content with that. No words, just simple actions to convey the rest of their emotions. It was sweet, not unlike how most of the crew viewed the amnesiac.

After the kiss had been shared, feelings expressed in some of the only ways they were capable of sharing them, all that remained was the two: Valmaia laid on her side, snuggled up to Lucien's body as the male would do his best to accommodate and provide comfort. This was better than either of them had felt in a long time; happy, without a care for what tomorrow could potentially bring to their doorstep. Her hand would move from the male's face, slithering it's way down towards his chest before stopping right where she could feel his rapidly beating heart, counting each rhythmic thump and mimicking it with the tips of her fingers which gently rapped against his flesh. Lucien would slowly ease his hand onto her own, laying it atop the caring hand and allowing his thumb to delicately brush itself over her knuckles, culminating in a single light squeeze as his digits carefully wrapped themselves around Valmaia's. "Lucien . . . " she'd say in response, burying her head in the crook of his neck to provide easier access for her lips to the sensitive skin of his neck. ". . . I need you, more than anything else." Her lips pecked against the underside of his jaw, a faint indigo tint filling up her cheeks as Lucien would tilt his head to provide further and easier access to the rest of his throat, quite flustered but better at hiding it than the captain since he physically wasn't capable of making verbal sounds, unlike Valmaia who quietly squeaks out her delight towards the situation. Lips planted further kisses along Lucien's neck, each one a single peck that moved her up and down in a barrage of affection towards his body, leg slipping onto that of her lover's with more and more of herself shifting with it, ending with Valmaia's body laying atop his own.

From her new position, the kisses would cease, head pulling back with the rest of her body soon to follow until she was sitting up completely, legs trapping Lucien in an easily escapable snare that was only supported by her knees on both sides of his abdomen. Features were illuminated on her face, stronger and more vibrant rays of the enchanting moonlight spilling in from outside of the ship, pouring their majesty onto the already intoxicating figure. An angelic woman with the attributes of a devil, whose breathtaking physique and flustered expression held far more power over Lucien than the celestial might of the true angel that stood guard on deck. He was captivated, under the mental spell of a constantly deepening affection. Lucien wasn't aware of his past, nor what dangers it could hold for his present, but he knew of his desired future; she was on top of him. "Tell me one more time, are you really okay with this. . . . ? Answer it for my sake, even if I already know what it is." Validation that shouldn't have been required at this point, though was likely required due to the flustered state of her mind. The deep indigo having overtaken her cheeks completely at this point, with zero traces of the soft cyan coloring remaining. Obviously, the answer was an easy one to muster, Lucien plainly nodding his head, shaking it up and down a single time before retiring it back onto the bed, staring up at the other. It was more than enough for Valmaia, even if she wished for an answer that was a little more physical than that. Looks like it was up to her to make the bold moves.

The slender physique stretched itself out over the male's body, knees digging into the soft sheets at both sides of his abdominal area, hands placed on the male's chest, sensually caressing along his body until the fingers dipped into the delicate sea of silk that surrounded them. A once prominent tower erected from flesh had been toppled, collapsed for personal gain, taken in the form of soft kisses against Lucien's lips as her raven tresses would fall from behind her shoulders, creating a veil out of hair that fell around both of their heads. Crimson-tinged palms moved to the woman's sides, lightly brushing against the tender flesh as it slid down towards her visible rump, svelte digits taking position in the most ideal of places before giving a soft squeeze. Valmaia would let out a soft squeal, pushing herself further into Lucien's capable hands, the sweet sound just barely audible from their locked lips. On his right, the hand with all the fingers, would begin to knead the posterior of the captain, squeezing and pulling like it were dough being prepared for the oven. Serving as a distraction for his other, sans two fingers, to slip unnoticed to her thigh and start to gently massage the inner parts that weren't connected to his side. Further sounds fled her lips, soft squeals of anticipation along with the sloshing and sharing of saliva as an eager Valmaia would ease her tongue into Lucien's accepting maw. Exploring the newfound territory, slithering her wet muscle around and securing hold on Lucien's own, swapping their spit and causing their desires to grow. Hearts beating to the same rhythm, minds equally occupied by thoughts of the other and actions performed, it was high time their bodies would react too; bartholin glands set to work inside of Valmaia's semi-moist womanhood, excreting liquid that would serve as a lubricant for the eventual penetration; Lucien's member had once again stiffened on account of their on-and-off foreplay, standing at attention and occasionally twitching as the woman's waist drew closer and closer.

A separation of lips would set into motion the other, more pornographic piece of this literature, transcending the barrier between fluff and exquisite smut, courtesy of yours truly. Heated breath spilled out from their lips, Valmaia's hands pushing against the support of Lucien's shoulders before brushing her hair out of her face again and revealing those features in all their colored glory with the weakening moonlight. Without words, driven by carnal passion at this point, Valmaia raised herself slightly from her place on Lucien's abdominal region and slowly move downwards on his body, stopping only when she felt the twitching rod on her backside. It twitched erratically against her heated flesh, craving the touch only she could provide, displaying a far more confident side than that of it's owner, who did his best to conceal the blush that had deepened to a noticeable maroon. He felt anxious, excited to begin, though couldn't focus on anything else but how exquisite Valmaia was! Whether it was the intoxicating aura of passion that suffocated any other thoughts or desires, or the restless glittery monarchs that fluttered about in his stomach everytime she came about; this is what /he/ wanted. Thankfully, /she/ was interested too. A soft giggle fleeing from her lips, curled into a smile as her storm-filled eyes settled upon the adorable sight. Her own face burned with embarrassment, the deep indigo prominently displayed in her face on account of actions previously made and actions that were pre-maturely planned.

Rising slowly from her place on the bed, taking Lucien's damaged hand for support, she'd being to descend onto the male's virle member. The mushroom headed tip proved the valuable tool in the initial penetration, prodding lightly against the moistened lips of Valmaia's womanhood, only to be further enveloped by the walls as her hips slowly drove his shaft deeper inside. Inch by inch, Valmaia would move down on the large male sex organ, each one pushing deeper and deeper inside until there wasn't any more of him to be taken. "Gods . . . ~!" She moaned out, gyrating her hips against Lucien's pelvis, creating tension between the internal walls and their sizable foreign intruder. Both parties felt the pleasure, their faces contorting to match the reciprocated feelings: lips bitten, eyes closed, nose slightly scrunched. After a minute of teasing, continued gyration from Valmaia's hips which spawned quiet and breathy moans from the vocal party, starting into something else with the first rising of her hips. Up went her hips from their place, taking out one and one half inches of his crimson cutlass before starting back down, beginning the repetitive and often times rewarding process. Like a dam held back water, the hand of the captain did its best to hold back the moans which could alert the entire crew to the actions happening inside the private quarters, an action unhelped by Lucien whose adventurous and presently idle hand would move itself onto the treasure that was her body, trailing up and down her chest before eventually settling a hand onto her shapely bust. Available fingers setting to work to provide all they could in support of Valmaia's own sexual wellbeing, latching onto the exposed flesh and providing similar treatment to that received earlier on her rear, only softer and with more care. In and out it went, progressed by Valmaia who now employed both hands to keep back the ever present vocal tide which pushed against the fleshy barrier, allowing only muffled hymns, tinged in an addictive vocal sweetener to slip through the lips of Lucien's angel. Her back arched in pleasure, body falling backwards onto the bed as Lucien adopted the mantle of dominance, hands pinning her arms down onto the bed as he'd begin to thrust his length inside of her: slow at first, taking care not to harm Valmaia in the slightest, only to quicken in pace after hearing a sheepish, nearly inaudible "Faster," whispered into his ear.

Hot breath spilled from her lips, exhaled onto Lucien's pleasured features as his hips worked their sexual sorcery on her body. This was bliss! At least, that's what her body was screaming out, every thrust met with an ecstatic dispersion of pleasure throughout her body, womanhood spilling further liquids out onto the bed and staining the once perfect silk; something was beginning to build within her lower half. It would appear that Lucien wasn't immune to the effects that were building up either, each thrust beginning to pass the tolerance he had for this type of stimulation, nearing the point where he would inevitably burst! As told through the warmth that pulsated throughout the length of his phallus, throbbing against the walls which closed in on it with each passing second. "I'm nearly there, Luci!" She cried out, unable to contain the moans any longer without the barrier created by her hands, filling the small cabin with the pleasured noise as her legs would wrap tightly around the male's waist. For the final time before the inevitable building climax, their lips would connect, spawning the finale for Lucien who, with one final powerful thrust, would have seminal fluids oozing out from the tip, slipping forth into the warm cavity that housed his genitalia and slowly beginning to pool out with the retreating cock, staining otherwise perfect silks. At the same time of his climax, Valmaia would achieve her own, brought about by the final thrust and the spurting of Lucien's seminal fluid into her vaginal cavity; culminating into an audible wail of pleasure, spilling out into the open cabin and likely the ears of anyone still unfortunate enough to be awake.

Lucien pulled loose his now flaccid rod from Valmaia's womanhood, taking in a few needed gulps of air before retiring at Valmaia's side, heavy breaths continuing to be taken in. "I-. . . wow." She was still panting from the entire ordeal, sweat built up on her body from their vigorous activity as she just laid there in recovery from what had taken place. Their first time together, ending with a rather risky maneuver . . . At least it was done in love. Valmaia cuddled up to Lucien's side, an arm extending over his chest in a protective manner as she rested her head against his shoulder. Eyes fluttering close for a required nights of rest, left with the final sight of the moonlight pouring onto the foot of their shared sleeping arrangements. A majesty the two of them were lucky to share for the night, displaying all truths they were hiding deep within their hearts, the desires that built and the consummation of their love as a shared feeling; a once negative force to be remembered in a positive light.

Sunbeams poured in from the window, illuminating the walls, the foot of their shared bed and most importantly one another. It was bright, perfect to provide vision for all their hearts required to see; clothed tieflings snuggled together in the bed. Valmaia was the first to awaken of the duo, lips already curled into a smile as thoughts of what had taken place last night were still fresh in her mind, sleepily leaning over and planting a good morning kiss against his cheek. Cheekily moving her hand down his body to give his weapon a teasing brush over with it, only to discover that it was covered up by the linen pants they'd thrown off in the room. That wasn't the only oddity, for his shirt was back on too! Upon further inspection for any abnormalities, she'd come to discover that she too had been completely redressed, if she ever removed the clothing at all. Had it all been a dream . . . ? An unfamiliar knocking was heard upon the door, stirring Lucien from his slumber and causing him to shoot upwards in a panic. "Who is it?" Valmaia groggily called out, alternating glances from the door to Lucien, the crimson-skinned tiefling still collection his bearings from being awakened. "I said: who is it?" Once again she'd call out, only to be met with a familiar silence in the room. By the time she'd gotten out of bed, heading towards the door, she'd be stopped by a sudden ethereal voice that filled their shared cabin. "Enjoy the dream . . . ~?" It teased, tone resembling that of a female, soft and without any gruffness to it. "A dream? Motherfu-." Valmaia found herself interrupted by the figure-less voice, it responding with something that could potentially ease her mind. "Don't worry about it! You both shared the dreamscape, you're welcome for that. So, everything you did, said and felt? All there in your minds, I just figured I might give you what your heart desires. Both of your hearts. Do what you want with that information." Silence fell upon the room, as if once their piece was said, they fled the scene before they could be bombarded with a series of questions. A true deus ex machina; a problem only solvable by the gods.

Valmaia stood dumbfounded, doing her best to piece together exactly what information had been relayed, such a thing that allowed Lucien to rise out of the bed and shuffle over to meet with Valmaia. Their eyes would connect, Lucien scooping up Valmaia's hands in her own as a smile would creep onto his lips. A seemingly infectious expression, as it soon spread over to the captain herself. "Our hearts desires, huh . . . ?" She queried, receiving a reply in the form of a nod from the other tiefling. "How about we, I dunno . . . " Her head would turn away sheepishly, a familiar indigo filling up her cheeks. "- . . . try it for real? Tonight. Only if you want to, of cour-." Cut off once again, not by any primordial force, her own sheepishness, no. The reassuring and affirmative kiss of Lucien.

Woohoo! You made it to the end, all the way to the end. Aren't you proud of yourself? I'm proud of you. Be sure to tell me what you think, or don't.


End file.
